


Tonight I Can Write The Status Line

by Flamingoskull123



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Epilepsy, Implied Chris and PJ, M/M, Seizures, Sick Dan, Worried Phil, friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingoskull123/pseuds/Flamingoskull123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has had epilepsy since he was 10, and it's always been a struggle. But when he meets Phil, he somehow makes them more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I Can Write The Status Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Care for Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113160) by [Tiikeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria). 



Dan had his first seizure when he was ten. He was alone in his room reading a book at his desk when he started feeling sick. The words on the page in front of him were blurring together like someone had run the book under water. He shook his head, waving it off as just being tired. Suddenly, as though he flicked a switch, his chest tightened and he let out a small gasp, dropping the book onto the flat surface of the desk. The fear was so sudden, so extreme, he could hear the thrumming of his heart in his fingertips. Goosebumps shot up and down his arms before the lights became brighter and the ceiling fan was so loud and he couldn’t see anymore. When he awoke, he felt the sudden urge to be sick. He didn’t recognize the off-white carpet beneath his lolling head, and he raised his arm only to find someone else’s. A cold weight pressed on his calf, and made a scraping noise when he shifted his leg slightly. The black desk chair stared at him, and he breathed out a laugh that made his headache dumbly. He heard frantic footsteps landing unevenly approaching the door that seemed so far away. Two people dashed into his room and fluttered about him like frightened birds. His head was cradled into the woman’s lap and he cried when he smelled her perfume and heard her murmur comfortingly into his hair. He was so tired, and his mother continued to speak softly to him while his father, so tall now, was on the phone with the ambulance.

After that incident it was a flurry of doctors visits and tests, until they got a diagnosis. He had epilepsy, and his type of seizures were clonic-tonic, probably one of the suckiest kinds. It was also the kind everyone thinks of when they think epilepsy, so when he had to explain that he had epilepsy, it was easy(er) to explain what happened when he had a seizure. His arms and legs would contract, then they would extend again all too quickly and his back would sometimes arch as this happened. Sometimes he would cry out, and then his limbs would shake. It would take him little bit to return to normal after he a seizure and it always was awful. He was put on medication for it, and over the years the seizures lessened to only one or two a year, maybe more if he was stressed. For years it was something he dealt with alone, but that all changed when he met Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a phan fic written, by myself and another person who doesn't have an AO3 account. Anyways this was inspired by an Achievement Hunter fic that is linked somewhere on this page. If you're an Achievement Hunter fan then we strongly suggest you check it out.


End file.
